


The Nappies Fic

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Dubious Consent, Forced infantilism, Humiliation, Infantilism, Loss of Control, M/M, Massage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, Watersports, Wetting, diuretics, non con, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dan realizes that Phil has been wetting the bed, he decides to put a secret kink of his into play. At first Phil is terribly disturbed, but Dan has found that repetition and desperation can make people accept almost anything; perhaps even like things they once were humiliated by.</p>
<p>(I'd say this is on a level with the skin fic as far as intensity, maybe less? There is not rape in this, per say, just non/con)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nappies Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised that no one had done this kink yet, so I decided to take the plunge. (It's rather messed up and disturbing, but not nearly as bad as the hat fic, in my opinion)  
> Also, the first half of the fic is serious dubcon, honestly more noncon, though technically there's no actual sex. It's still noncon/dubcon. The last bit is consensual, I guess, but like… It’s essentially Stockholm Syndrome. Still, rather smutty times.  
> Anyway, read the tags to know what this fic entails.

“Hey Phil, how’re you this morning? What do you want, cereal?”

Dan glanced over at Phil, and then smirked to himself when he saw Phil’s distraction and deep blush. Biting the inside of his cheek before feigning worriedness, Dan abandoned his pancakes on the stove.

“Phil, are you alright?” he asked softly, his mind cheering when his flatmate jumped suddenly, eyes leaping to stare at Dan.

“Yeah, of course,” he said after a moment of awkward blushing. “Cereal sounds good… I can’t make the video today, by the way, I’ve decided today is laundry day.”

“Oh?” Dan asked slowly, studying Phil. “Laundry day is Friday. Why’d you change it?”

“No reason!” Phil squeaked as Dan got closer, however as Dan studied him closely, Phil’s blush grew even deeper. “Really! Where’s my cereal?”

“Oh, right, let me pour your juice,” Dan turned, hurrying over and pouring the juice before reaching in his pocket and slipping out a little pill which he crushed up and sprinkled in the juice. He then plastered a smile on his face and turned to hand the bowl and juice to his unsuspecting flatmate. “There you go, your favorite! I can do the laundry today, if you want.”

“No! No that’s okay,” Phil cried quickly. “Thanks anyway…”

With that, Phil chowed down his cereal, sipping down the juice before getting up and hurrying away, Dan smiling after him.

Later that day, after Phil had gone about doing the laundry, Dan suggested they watch a movie during lunch.

“I’m making soup for lunch!” Dan declared. “Sound good?”

“Sure,” Phil agreed, not noticing how Dan sprinkled a little crushed pill into his bowl and then stirred gently.

“Here you go,” Dan smiled. “Drink up!”

“It’s yummy,” Phil smiled, snuggling next to Dan, who smiled. 

“That’s ‘cause I made it,” he told his blue eyed friend. “Now drink up.”

That night, Dan made Phil a cup of hot chocolate. Although Phil said he could do it, Dan argued that he was looking a bit pale, so instead he had Phil sit in the lounge as he put extra whipped cream, and crushed another little pill in the drink.

Several mornings later, Phil was blushing horrendously as Dan handed him a bowl of cereal.

“Phil,” Dan asked. “Are you sure you’re alright? This is the fourth morning in a row you’ve looked off!”

“I’m fine!” Phil squeaked quickly. “I’m going to the launders again.”

“Phil,” Dan warned. “You’d better tell me what’s going on.”

“There’s nothing!” Phil cried, however Dan shook his head.

“I’m going in your room and if anything looks off, then we are having a little chat Phil,” Dan declared, however Phil stopped eating mid spoonful and jumped up, shaking his head. 

“No, you can’t!” he cried. “Please…”

“Phil,” Dan warned. “Now I really think something is wrong. I’m going in there right now to see what.”

Without another word, Dan marched into Phil’s room, and immediately scrunched his nose when he was bombarded with the smell of urine and Phil’s soggy bedsheets.

“Dan!” Phil whined, bouncing from foot to foot, his face pink. “I told you not to!”

“Phil,” Dan spun on his friend, loving the agonized, pitiable look in his wide blue eyes. “You’ve been wetting the bed?”

“It’s nothing,” Phil murmured, turning away.

“How long has this been going on?” Dan demanded like a parent talking to naughty toddler.

“A week,” Phil admitted softly. “But it’s never happened before… I mean.... I don’t know what’s going on!”

“Well we need to take you to the doctor right away!” Dan cried. “I hope this doesn’t get out… Imagine if the fangirls knew that Phil Lester wets his bed at night….”

“But if we tell the doctor, then it’s even more likely to get out!” Phil cried, tears forming in his bright blue eyes. “No, I’m sure it’ll go away!”

“Well until it does, I think something needs to be done,” Dan spoke sternly, leading Phil to come sit at the couch with him. “If this goes on, the mattress and sheets will be ruined. Now I know you can’t control your urges at night, so something will have to be done. I’ll think today and then tonight I’ll have a solution, okay Phil?”

Phil nodded miserably, his eyes downcast as he got up and wandered away, bundling up his sheets to be washed.

That night, Dan was practically glowing with pride as he marched into Phil’s room, plopping a bag on the bed, though his expression was sympathetic.

“Now Phil,” Dan spoke gently, sitting beside him. “I’ve thought long and hard, and there’s only one thing I could come up with to keep the sheets from getting wet. Here.”

Dan pulled out the package, and Phil’s eyes widened in horror.

“I’m not going to wear nappies!” Phil cried. “No way. That’s gross Dan.”

“They’re not nappies,” Dan spoke gently. “They’re just padded shorts really. And it’s only at night; it’ll be our secret, okay? Now turn around.”

“What?” Phil cried softly. “But…”

“I have to help you,” Dan explained gently. “This kind has to be tucked under. They’re a little bulky but they’re the only ones I could be sure would do the job. Stand up and turn around, Philly.”

“But…”

“No buts, come on now,” Dan chided, a grin spreading as Phil very slowly stripped off his jeans, leaving him in his boxers.

“Those too,” Dan demanded.

Phil sniffled, but slowly took them off, his blush spreading down his chest as he squirmed in front of Dan.

“Now turn around,” Dan spoke in a slightly husky voice which he was quick to clear. Phil’s blush was now tomato red as he slowly turned his back to Dan, who clucked. “You need to spread your legs a bit, so I can get it right the first time and don’t ruin them.”

Slowly, Phil did as he was told, and then Dan knelt below him, finding where the nappies, for that’s what they were really, clipped together between his legs. He ran his hands up and down the area several time before he made sure to clip the snaps to the farthest of the two sets of clips to make sure the nappies were extra snug. Dan beamed before pushing hard up against the two snaps that were settled directly on his taint. Phil yelped slightly, and Dan relished the sound, pushing hard again and being rewarded with a whimper. Dan ran his hands up and down the area just a few more times to make sure everything was in order before he stood and did up the final snap on Phil’s lower behind. 

“Well,” Dan declared walking to stand in front of the blushing Phil who’s lashes were clumped with unshed tears of humiliation. “How does it feel?”

“They rub against everything wrong,” Phil muttered, and Dan nodded gently. He was glad now that he’d gotten them a size too small. Because they were small and pulled tight as they could go, they provided a lovely view from Phil’s front. Still, they were thick and Dan couldn't wait to see how the plastic would expand when the nappie was full in the morning.

Dan smiled when he observed that the padding in the nappie was so thick that it forced Phil’s legs apart obscenely, making it so Phil couldn’t close his legs properly. Dan smirked to himself as Phil strained to close his legs for a moment before giving up and staring at the floor. He bit his lip and continued muttering. “Also they itch…”

“I’m sure you won’t need them for long,” Dan finally spoke. “And if you do, then you’ll get used to them. Now go to sleep, Phil.”

Phil waddled over to the bed, the nappies crinkling and crackling with every step he took, and Dan smiled gently at him.

“Goodnight,” he murmured, before turning off Phil’s light and beginning to leave.

“Wait!” Phil called him back. “What if I’m still awake and have to use the toilet?” 

“Well you’re wearing those for a reason,” Dan pointed out. “I’m sure they’ll do their job. Goodnight Phil.”

With that, Dan shut and locked Phil’s bedroom door, humming to himself.

The next morning, Dan came and undid Phil’s door to find his roommate shuddering slightly in bed. 

“Have you stopped wetting it?” Dan asked, however Phil shook his head, sniffling and blinking away tears.

“I don’t know what’s wrong!” Phil cried. “Maybe I should go to the doctors…”

“You know I think I figured it out,” Dan declared, coming to sit on the very edge of Phil’s bed. “Come, sit.”

Dan watched with something akin to wonder and Phil crawled over, his legs spread due to the nappies which were clearly heavy. Phil had always had wide hips, but the full nappie exaggerated his hips amazingly. Phil tentatively sat, his nose wrinkling as there was a slight squishing sound. Dan beamed when not a drop was leaked out of the snug plastic nappie.

“Now I was researching, and I think I know what you have. I think you have developed incontinence. Do you know what that is?” Dan asked, watching as Phil nodded miserably, closing his eyes as his lashes clumped even more. “Now hopefully it keeps being just at night, but to make sure I’ve gotten you some pills, okay? They’ll keep you from going during the day. Okay?”

“Okay,” Phil murmured, looking down. Dan handed him a little bottle of pills, and smiled at him.

“These should help. Take one at each meal,” Dan told him. “Maybe two at breakfast. Okay? Hopefully then this will go away.” Smiling, Dan patted Phil’s stomach as he said the word this, and Phil winced.

“Take them off, I have to go now,” Phil whined, however Dan shook his head.

“Go ahead, then I’ll change them,” he smiled. “No use in wasting them right?”

“But Dan!” Phil whined, however Dan shook his head.

“I paid good money for these, now go!”

“I don't know if I can…” Phil whimpered, however Dan reached over and rubbed at Phil’s lower stomach again, resulting in a series of whimpers.

Phil held back a soft sob and Dan watched in fascination as Phil’s muscles relaxed and the nappies seemed to expand. Nodding, Dan lead Phil to the bathroom where he put on some rubber gloves and then unsnapped the nappies, before taking a soft cloth and running it up and down Phil’s taint to clean up any left over mess, as well as dabbed around the back of Phil’s balls, leaving Phil whimpering and shuddering.

“Okay, mostly clean,” Dan smiled. “I’m sure you can do the rest. I’ll leave you to it. See you at breakfast. Remember to take two pills, we’re going to the cinema today!”

Dan then hurried out to the kitchen, grinding a pill into Phil’s oatmeal and then replacing the diuretics back into the secret place he was keeping them in a package labeled Dan’s Vitamins in the back of the cupboard.

When Phil came out and hurried to eat the oatmeal, before downing the two big pills with two glasses of juice, Dan beamed.

As it turned out, Dan was luckier than he’d ever dreamed. He didn’t even have to wait to get to the cinema before Phil was wiggling around uncomfortably.

“Are you alright?” Dan asked, glancing into Phil’s deep blue eyes which were filled with tears.

“I have to… To…” Phil whimpered, looking around the underground car, which was relatively empty except for a couple on the far end of the car who were deeply engaged in conversation.

“Phil, don’t tell me you have to go!” Dan cried softly. “We’re in a car with no toilet.”

“I know,” Phil whimpered, closing his eyes. “I have to though, really badly…”

Phil looked so pathetic, that Dan felt himself clicking his tongue and pulling pulling him into a gentle hug as Phil began to cry softly on his shoulder.

“Aw, there there,” Dan clucked, beaming inside. “Phil, there’s no shame in what’s happening. It’s not your fault. If you have to, just let it go.”

“Dan, no! I can’t!” Phil cried softly. “It’s not like I’ve brought a change! And besides, we’re in public.”

“Well, I’m sorry Phil, but you might need to start wearing your nappies in public too,” Dan murmured.

“I… I don’t know,” Phil cried softly. “But what about now?”

“There’s only one way to keep from going, you know,” Dan murmured, glancing toward Phil’s crotch. “You’ve gotta get hard.”

“Dan!” Phil cried, agast, however as he whimpered from a cramp, he buried his face further in Dan’s shoulder and nodded slowly. “But I… I’m bad. I don’t know how….”

“Don’t know how!” Dan cried. “You’re a grown man Phil! Or I thought you were until you had to start wearing nappies… Maybe little Philly is more of a baby than I first thought… Well, I could do it for you, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable…”

“Just do it!” Phil cried suddenly, panting as he felt another small cramp, and Dan beamed to himself as he slipped his hand into Phil’s pants, going about the task. When he was done, Phil was a softly sobbing mess, especially when Dan reached in his bag and pulled out a clothes pin.

“Now, you know the only way to make this work is to keep you from letting anything out, so I’m going to put this on you until we get to the next station, okay?” Dan murmured, not waiting for a reply as he positioned it just right, the long part of the clothespin going between Phil’s legs so that no one could tell it was there, and Phil whimpered, squeezing his legs together and continuing to cry softly into Dan’s shoulder, as the younger boy rubbed Phil’s back and hushed him gently.

When they got to the station, he helped Phil stumble to the bathroom, listening as Phil ran into one of the stalls and moaned, soon returning with the dirty clothespin.

“You know I don’t have any nappies with me,” Dan pointed out. “If you don’t want to have a problem at the cinema, you’d best get hard again and put it back on. Here, come on, I’ll help you.”

With that, Dan lead Phil to the end of the bathroom and did a quick job of getting Phil hard, before slipping the dirty clothespin between his legs and then over what it needed to. 

“Come on,” Dan smiled motioning for his friend to follow. 

“It’s hard to walk… You can see it!” Phil cried in horror, looking down at the bulge in his pants. “And besides, I don’t like having something between my legs all the time!”

It took a lot of self control for Dan to not burst out laughing at the last part, however Phil’s blue eyes were so frightened and desperate that Dan swallowed down his snort. “Well in the future we won’t have to do this, you can wear nappies instead,” Dan smiled. “Or at least until the pills work.”

With that, Dan lead his friend out of the bathroom and toward the cinema, Phil whimpering as he tried to keep up.

After the movie, Phil demanded Dan take the clothes pin out, saying he didn't care if he did wet himself, he didn't like the feeling of it between his legs. Dan sighed, slowly slipping out the clothespin, however on the underground ride home, Phil began whimpering about having to go.

“Here, turn around,” Dan murmured, glad there was no one in their car so late at night. Desperate, Phil did as he was told, and then Dan slipped a hand into Phil’s pants before getting a tight grip on Phil’s underwear and yanking hard.

“Dan!” Phil cried, however Dan yanked again, over and over until his undies were wedged high, the backs stretching up to his back. He reached in his backpack and pulled out some duct tape, and he taped Phil’s underwear in place.

“That should hold you just until we get home,” Dan smiled, ignoring the tears pouring from Phil’s eyes and his whimpers of pain. As if turned out, Phil wet himself going up their stairs, however Dan reminded him that they weren't really in public. 

When they got inside, Dan gently slipped the moist underpants off of Phil, leaving the older boy to dash into the bathroom, Dan smiling after him.

That night, Dan told Phil to take two pills just in case, since it seemed his problem was getting worse, and Phil readily did so, not noticing as Dan ground another one into his water. Phil was completely exhausted and he could barely stand as Dan spread his legs apart and slipped between them to push up several times on his taint to make sure the nappies wouldn’t slip. Coming up with an ingenious idea, Dan claimed that he was having a hard time snapping the final snap, so he wrapped one arm around Phil for leverage and pressed hard on his bladder as he pressed hard between Phil’s cheeks, trying to snap the nappies. Phil let out a whimper and Dan beamed as he heard Phil’s bladder again letting go. 

Kneeling, Dan ran his hands all around the nappies, making sure they were snug and feeling the warm liquid slosh around against Phil. Just for fun, Dan pushed his hands up along Phil’s crack, pushing some of the liquid into Phil’s hole before pronouncing the nappies snug and helping Phil into bed.

“Goodnight, Philly,” Dan murmured, before locking Phil’s door and leaving his friend to cry himself to sleep.

The next morning, Dan reminded Phil that they had their radio show coming up, and Phil shook his head in horror.

“How will I do it?” Phil cried, his blue eyes wide. “I’ll have to go all the time!”

“Look, you’ll just have to wear the nappies,” Dan shrugged. “It’s alright, just wear sweats.”

“You took all of my sweats to the launders yesterday,” Phil whimpered, and Dan’s eyes widened as if in sudden realization. 

“That’s right! Oh well, no one will see your bottom half anyway,” Dan smiled. “Pants off. I’ll get you all ready.”

Beaming, Dan slipped a pack of itching powder from his pockets and spread it all over the nappie before he clipped the nappie up, smiling when Phil blushed less now as Dan’s hands explored him. Choosing a pair of not-quite-skinny jeans, Dan helped Phil pull them up, beaming as Phil cried out softly in horror.

“You can see the outline of them!” Phil cried. 

“Hardly,” was Dan’s smiling response. “Now come on, we don’t want to be late.”

“Dan, it’s hard to walk!” Phil cried, his legs pushed apart as he tried to take a step.

“You’ll just have to squeeze your legs together as you walk,” Dan shrugged nonchalantly. “You’ll get used to it, come along.”

Dan smiled when he heard the loud crinkling of the nappies, and he lead Phil proudly toward the underground. While on the train, Phil kept twisting and turning, and at first Dan thought it was because he had to empty his bladder. When something caught his eye as he was looking out the window, however, his jaw dropped.

Phil clearly thought Dan wasn't looking, and he was itching between his legs desperately, scratching around his balls and up and down his taint with desperate vigor. First simply one hand was at it, and then both hands were scratching and itching between his legs. If he'd been a girl, it would have been easy to assume he was pleasuring himself. Dan stared, before Phil looked up and realized Dan was looking, and then he blushed bright crimson.

“They itch,” he muttered, looking away.

“Well that was not the way to go about itching,” Dan spoke, trying to keep his voice smooth. “It's much too obvious. Look, if you thrust your hips just right, it should work just like itching. Try it, Phil.”

Phil shook his head, however as one of his hands twitched desperately to itch again and Dan raised his eyebrows, Phil bit his lip and thrust his hips as if he was twerking several times, before whimpering and shaking his head.

“Does that help?” Dan asked in a thick voice, his eyes traveling to Phil’s bulging pubic area.

“Hardly,” Phil muttered. “Only a little… They itch!”

“Here, let me help. When you do it, anyone on the train could see! I'll be much less obvious, okay?” Dan spoke gently, and despite Phil’s terrible blush, he parted his legs further to give Dan access.

Dan’s long fingers, nimble from playing piano, began to at first softly, and then much harder kneed around Phil’s balls and taint, causing Phil’s eyes to close suddenly as his breath to pick up as his head fell to Dan’s shoulder.

“Is that better?” Dan asked gently. “Does that feel better?”

“I… Yes,” Phil admitted in shame, before suddenly letting out an involuntary moan and then blushing dramatically. “Um… Please pretend that never happened, please?”

“Shh, Phil, there's no shame. It's not your fault,” Dan murmured gently, itching and massaging expertly, and so Phil simply closed his eyes and shamefully enjoyed how much better it made him feel. Suddenly, however, Phil whimpered and shied away.

“Phil?” Dan asked gently.

“I have to go!” Phil cried.

“So?” Was Dan’s causal response.

“But we’re in public!” Phil hissed, however Dan shrugged and then watched as Phil tried desperately to clamp his legs together, however the nappies kept them spread. Over the next few minutes, Phil whimpered as he tried harder and harder to bring his legs together, watching as his knees could just barely touch, but his thighs were kept spread. Finally, Dan clucked his tongue and ran and gentle hand up the inside of Phil’s thigh.

“Here,” Dan murmured. “This might help. Turn a bit. No one is looking, so I'm very quickly going to do something to help.”

Phil bit his lip, however he turned to face awake from Dan, and then yelped softly as he felt Dan’s hands snaking into his pants. A few moments later, he whimpered dramatically as Dan yanked up the diapers, pushing and prodding until he had wedged them up slightly.

“Dan!” Phil whimpered, however Dan gently hushed him.

“It might help, we’ll see,” Dan whispered, leaving Phil shifting in his seat, before he began to scratch desperately again, tears leaking down his cheeks. “It made the itching worse! So much worse!”

“Aw, Philly,” Dan murmured. “Here, I'll scratch you.”

Dan roughly massaged the area, despite Phil’s protests until suddenly Phil let out a sob and his nappies filled.

“Oh Phil, shh, it's alright,” Dan took the lightly crying Phil into his arms, hugging him gently and smirking as Phil desperately jerked and twerked his hips in hopes of making them itch less. Smiling, Dan lowered his hand and again began to massage Phil’s now soggy taint, Phil crying softly into his shoulder.

When they got to the radio station, Dan lead Phil into the bathroom and changed his wet nappies before taking another one out of the backpack he had with him. He smiled at Phil, snapping it up, and then leading him out to the chairs. It was all going smoothly, until the challenge came and the fans had a choice between the Ice Bucket Challenge or who could swallow the most water in 60 seconds. Dan couldn’t help but beam when the second one was selected, watching with joy as Phil forced cup after cup down his throat. Only a few minutes later, Dan watched as Phil’s pants grew, Phil desperately trying to hold back any unusual expression on his face. He did rather well, and Dan was proud.

That night, Dan went about taking off Phil’s nappies and then gasped. He had foreseen this, and was ready.

“Aw, Phil!” Dan cried. “You're developing a little nappies rash, poor baby!”

“Dan!” Phil whimpered. “I'm not a baby.”

“Well you do have a little rash. That's alright, I have a little cream. Here I'll just grab it, and then hold still. I have to apply it,” Dan squirted a bit into his fingers and then began spreading the cream all over Phil’s taint, massaging gently as Phil squirmed. Dan then did up the nappies and stood, shaking his head gently at Phil.

“Tomorrow you need to spend one hour minimum with no pants or nappies on, running around the flat or something. You need lots of breezeway to make it go away,” Dan lectured.

“But Dan, I don't want to run about the flat naked!” Phil cried.

“It's for your health,” Dan declared. “It needs to have good ventilation.”

The next day when Dan found Phil standing naked in front of the fan, Dan rolled his eyes.

“Let me help you,” Dan murmured. “That's not good enough breezeway. Lay down and spread your legs wide… Good boy.”

Dan smiled and placed the fan between Phil’s widespread legs, making it so Phil couldn't close them, and then he sat down across from him and browsed Tumblr. Finally, and hour later, Dan decided Phil was done so he quickly turned off the fan and helped Phil stand, messaging some cream on him and snapping the diaper just in time for him to empty his bladder.

Eight Months Later

“Wakey wakey little Philly.”

Phil murmured, smiling softly as his eyes blinked open and he smiled at Dan who was sitting beside him.

“Good morning,” Phil yawned, snuggling beside Dan, who brushed the hair from his eyes, before helping him stand and listening to the sloshing in his heavy nappies.

“They’re very full this morning,” Phil smiled at Dan. “I got up in the night and drunk two whole water bottles, just so they’d be extra full. It feels nice, like a nice warm comforter that floats around me.”

“Yes,” Dan smiled prodding the front of the nappies as Phil giggled. “And they protect everything important if you fell off your bed or something. It gives you lots of extra padding.”

Dan pushed against the bottom of the heavy, soggy nappies and Phil’s lashes fluttered close, his mouth opening in a small O as he pushed back against Dan’s wandering fingers, murmuring about how good that felt. Dan then massaged Phil’s bladder, and the nappies weight increased, Phil letting out a happy sigh.

“Come on,” Dan smiled, taking Phil’s hand and leading him toward the bathroom, where he pulled on rubber gloves before disposing of the nappies. Dan then took a little cloth and wiped all around Phil’s cleanly shaven balls and cock, pushing a bit of cloth into Phil’s slit before massaging Phil’s taint with cream and rolling Phil’s balls in his hands, the blue eyed boy moaning in pleasure. He then stuffed the towel up Phil’s hole to make sure none of Phil was unclean, and Phil clenched around it playfully, forcing Dan to tut and give him a little spank before he let Dan take it out. 

“Can I have the pin today too?” Phil asked, and Dan nodded that of course he could. So Dan slipped a clothespin into Phil’s crack, smiling as Phil moaned. Phil often liked to keep a clothespin there during the day, because he said he liked how it felt between his legs, and he said it was fun to sit on and move around, feeling it poking him in various places throughout the day. Dan then slipped a new pair of clean nappies on him and clipped them snuggly.

“You know, you could stop wearing them,” Dan told him. “You don’t have as many accidents anymore.”

“But I could have one,” Phil pointed out. “And besides, how could I pee without it spilling into my pants?”

“You could use a toilet,” Dan chuckled, however Phil shook his head quickly, his blue eyes wide.

“No, toilets are gross for peeing, especially public toilets!” Phil cried. “I need my nappies.”

“Alright Phil,” Dan smiled, massaging all around Phil for a few more moments and then again pressing hard on the snaps, Phil letting out a long, satisfied moan and pushing back hard as he could.

“Come on Phil,” Dan smiled, standing and smiling as Phil slipped his hand into his younger friend’s, leaning his head on Dan’s shoulder and moaning softly again, eyes half lidded. Dan beamed and then slipped away to grab Phil some sweats.

“No,” Phil murmured, his eyes now wide and childlike as he shook his head. “Those aren’t tight enough, I can hardly feel the nappies against me when I wear those.”

Dan nodded agreeably, before bringing over some skinny jeans and helping to pull the pants up and buttoning them snugly around Phil’s thick, crinkly nappies.

“Come on, breakfast and then we have a radio show,” Dan smiled, leading Phil to the kitchen. Phil waddled behind him, smiling as he tried his hardest to close his legs, resulting in a chorus of crinkles and crackles before his legs were again forced apart, and he smiled.

“Here, time for your formula,” Dan smiled, holding up a baby bottle, and Phil smiled, snuggling next to Dan and suckling the bottle until all the formula was gone.

That day on the train, Dan led Phil to the least inhabited car and spent the whole ride alternating between messaging Phil’s taint and Phil’s bladder until his nappies grew heavy and wet, Phil snuggling up against Dan with a happy sigh.

Though Dan asked if Phil wanted to use the toilet when they arrived at the studio, Phil’s answer was the same as always, an emphatic no. And so Dan and Phil went on the air, Phil happily sloshing around until he again emptied his bladder, keeping a perfectly straight face. Under the table, Dan slipped his hand into Phil’s pants to make him hard as a reward.

When the pair got home, Phil tugged Dan over to the corner where they kept the fan and he snuggled down into the bed of blankets they'd laid out there. He then spread his legs wide, closing his eyes as Dan tugged and locked each ankle into place. It was hard for Phil to hold his legs out wide enough on his own for an hour or more, so at first they'd found using a spreader bar worked rather well. Over time, as Phil had become more limber, Dan had screwed a set of cuffs into the floor on opposite sides, keeping Phil’s legs open into almost the splits. Phil said he liked his legs wide because it provided better ventilation. Tonight Dan denied Phil’s request to put tongs in to open up his hole, because after last night's two hour session, Dan didn't want to stretch Phil anymore. After all, he'd never want to hurt him, and Phil clearly didn't understand his limits.

Dan then placed the fan between Phil’s legs and switched it on. He then paced the pacifier in Phil’s mouth, watching as Phil suckled it happily. He then sat and pretended to browse the Internet, though honestly his gaze was focused on Phil’s wide spread legs. Occasionally Phil would thrust his hips in pleasure, letting out tiny whimpers and moans, and Dan’s smile widened. Finally, after an hour, Dan switched the fan off, much to Phil’s displeasure.

“Don't worry,” Dan murmured. “Tomorrow you can stay here long as you like, but it's been a long day and you should get to sleep. Here, does this make you happier?”

Dan pushed Phil’s shoulders, forcing the rubber on the cuffs to stretch, and stretching Phil’s legs still wider. Phil moaned and smiled, nodding to Dan through his whimpers.

“You're getting very flexible,” Dan murmured, taking the pacifier from Phil’s mouth. “I might have to move the cuffs out again, even further. Now come on, time for bed.”

Dan then undid the cuffs and help Phil stagger into the bathroom.

That night, after Dan gave Phil his nightly washing down and taint and ball massage. Phil forced Dan to make him two cups of hot cocoa and three more cups of tea, which he sipped as Dan read him a bedtime story. Once Phil’s eyes grew tired and had began to fall shut, Dan gently pressed down on Phil’s lower stomach, gave his bottom a final couple of pats, messaged between his legs, and then tucked the blanket up to Phil’s chin.

“Goodnight, my little Phil,” Dan murmured, turning out the light and kissing Phil lightly on the forehead. Phil sighed and snuggled under the blankets, murmuring something about how happy he was, before Dan slowly walked from the room, no longer bothering to lock the door. Just before also heading to bed, Dan happened to pass by the kitchen. He grabbed a cookie to snack on, when something caught his eye. He smiled at the little bottle labeled Dan’s Vitamins, and let out a happy chuckle. He’d always keep them, just in case Phil ever decided he again wanted to take his medication and stop using his nappies. After all, if Phil ever did decide he was too grown up for nappies, he was free to take all the medication he wanted. In fact, sometimes Dan even tried to force Phil to take his meds, but Phil didn’t mind having to wear nappies anymore. In fact, Dan was fairly certain he had come to depend on them. And that made Dan happiest of all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first time writing smut. Was it good?


End file.
